


Неправильный мёд

by murmured_x



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmured_x/pseuds/murmured_x
Summary: Не сказать, что Старк был удивлён тем, что один из его беглых (или не очень беглых) взглядов, в конце концов, заметили. Ничто не вечно, и Паркер, походу, пребывал в счастливом неведении все три предыдущих года, и наконец… Сорвался с цепи. Иначе никак его поведение Тони объяснить не мог.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	Неправильный мёд

**Author's Note:**

> Коллажик:  
> https://vk.com/wall-183712532_1209

***

Откровенно говоря, трудоголизм Тони не был ни для кого тайной или откровением — о нем знал едва ли не каждый работник его всё процветающей компании. Процветающей не в последней мере от того, что у него и имелся тот самый трудоголизм — в свое время, основав Stark Industries, Тони работал как не в себя, и с тех пор успешно продолжает это дело, с каждым годом только совершенствуясь.

И когда Тони в третий раз за несколько месяцев подхватил неслабую простуду, его сотрудники это не оценили — не из-за резко снизившейся трудоспособности Старка, а просто пожалели некогда величавого мужчину, от которого всегда исходила атмосфера лоска и уверенности, в настоящее время шмыгающего порозовевшим носом и периодически выпивающего вместо излюбленных кофе или чего покрепче противопростудные порошки. На отказ предложению отправиться домой и спокойно выздороветь, его заместитель с готовностью кивнула, его главный помощник поморщился и так знакомо вздохнул, и Тони уже почти осмелился избавиться от назойливого общества этих двоих, как из-за спины не особо грациозно выскользнули трое сотрудников его собственной охранной службы — узнаваемые бейджи были стандартно на месте.

— В таком случае, Тони, это не предложение, а приказ. Нам нужен живой и _здоровый_ глава компании, а не сопливое нечто, выживающее на сомнительных микстурках, — поморщилась Пеппер, сердито прищурившись, как никогда хорошо оправдывая своим видом без зазрения совести выданное ей Старком прозвище. Паркер фыркнул себе под нос и кивнул, также соглашаясь с Поттс и игнорируя в немом шоке приоткрывшийся рот своего непосредственного работодателя. — Ты идешь домой, ребята тебя проводят и посторожат, чтобы ненароком не сбежал куда-нибудь, насчет работы не беспокойся. Без тебя Stark Industries не издохнет, а вот ты рядом с ней сейчас еле держишься.

Гневно нахмуренные брови, сжатые в кулаки руки и в целом обычно угнетающий нерадивых сотрудников вид сработал на ноль процентов из трех сотен, вызвав лишь усмешку у обоих людей, бесстрашно стоящих перед ним и утверждающих — пускай один это делал лишь своим видом, — что его, _главу этой чертовой компании, в которой он только что планировал поработать_ , отстраняют. _Отстраняют_.

— Приведи себя в порядок и можешь смело возвращаться, а до тех пор — домашний арест, отдых и приличные лекарства, а не непонятно что. Всё понятно? Всем понятно? — охрана как по команде синхронно кивнула, а один из них выудил из-за широкой спины руку, в которой была вешалка с пальто Тони.

Хмурый взгляд напоследок впился в лицо глядящего куда-то в сторону молодого паренька, который в принципе мог бы его и поддержать. Но нет, тот только зыркнул на него, быстро проморгался и кивнул в сторону вешалки с безжизненно повисшим пальто.

Тони рыкнул сквозь зубы, невербально давая понять свое отношение к подобным приказам, но схватил протянутое пальто и накинул на плечи. Развернулся — и останавливать его, похоже, никто совсем не планировал. Брошенный за спину взгляд ничего не дал: что Поттс, что Паркер, оба полностью невозмутимо ответили на пытливый взгляд.

— Если возникнет что-то срочное или нужно будет что-нибудь передать, Питер к тебе без проблем сможет попасть, не беспокойся, — прилетело в спину. Тони, конечно, гордо проигнорировал фразу.

Односторонний «диалог» завершился протяжным приступом кашля, который не отпускал Тони до самого лифта.

***

Не то чтобы Питеру сильно нравилась идея какое-то время провести без сверлящего — осуждающего, испепеляющего, сердитого, — взгляда под боком. Она его очень даже прельщала, пускай сердце и пропускало один-другой удар при мысли о том, что мистер Старк — мысленно исключительно «Тони» — долгое время не будет крутиться у него под носом. Словом, Питер немного да грустил, но резко увеличившийся объем работы не позволял часто рефлексировать. Обрушившийся объем документов, которые предстояло рассортировать, а на некоторых из них еще и проставить печати — кое-что в ближайшее время необходимо было все же сносить к Тони на подпись.

В обязанности Питера в принципе не входила документация, кроме небольшого количества той, что относилась конкретно к нему: различные патенты и разрешения, но заочно оконченное юридическое образование и договоренность с мисс Поттс позволяли и периодически обязывали этим заниматься.

Договоренность состояла в том, что он, Питер, будет разбирать многочисленные, стабильно проходящие через «золотые» руки Тони бумаги и перенаправлять их дальше, в то время как вышеупомянутый будет благополучно выздоравливать, обивая изнутри пороги собственного дома и занимаясь непонятно чем. В целом на это не особенно интересное занятие уходило около часа-полутора в день, но за последнюю неделю Питеру эта рутина заметно наскучила, а работа без волчком вертящегося под боком Тони казалась уже не такой заманчивой — спокойствие сказывалось на работоспособности отнюдь не положительно.

Как оказалось, колкие слова, явно выраженное раздражение и те самые взгляды поддерживали в нем некую неутомимость.

Кто же мог знать, что Питер падок на подобные — весьма сомнительные — знаки внимания. Точно не он сам.

Собранная увесистая кипа бумаг отправилась в приспособленную для этого пластиковую папку с логотипом компании, а та, в свою очередь, в безликий черный кейс, запертый на кодовый замок — как ни крути, а документы все-таки важные и должны пребывать в сохранности. Питер, выдохнув и размяв затекшие спину, шею и руки, откинулся на скрипнувшем кожаной обивкой офисном кресле и прикинул план на предстоящий, только недавно начавшийся день. Первым пунктом в нем стояла проверка подконтрольных ему лабораторий и мастерских и последующая работа в одной из них — задач для выполнения всегда хватало. Визит к начальнику хотелось оттянуть как можно дальше.

***

Всю прошедшую неделю Тони только и делал, что слонялся по пентхаусу, пялил в какой-нибудь из многочисленных экранов — телевизоры, планшеты, смартфон, да даже панель управления в душе! — прокрастинировал и _спал_. Вероятно, недостаток последнего он за это восполнил за всю прошедшую жизнь и за ближайшее обозримое будущее, ибо последнее, что он на данный момент желал делать, это спать. Руки и мозг желали работать, но все еще нехарактерно для него хрипящий голос и редкое, тщательно сдерживаемое «бухыканье» не прошли последнее собеседование по видеосвязи с Пеппер. Зато чересчур заботливая «правая рука» оповестила о предстоящем визите Питера в компании нуждающихся в подписи главы документов.

Питер Паркер в компании прослыл его «левой рукой». Будто у Тони своих личных рук не могло быть. Но, как ни крути, ни парень, ни Тони против данного ярлыка не выступали, поэтому народ еще в самом начале, три года назад, помусолил тему принципиальной «близости» их рук — и не рук тоже — и успокоился, не сыскав должного сплетням и домыслам реакций, которыми можно было бы подпитывать ажиотаж.

Тони устроился на диване с полупустой салатницей в руках, готовясь к просмотру какого-нибудь нетривиального кинца или сериальчика, коих в перерывах между сном и приемами лекарств он насмотрелся великое множество — отлично отработал недостаток простых человеческих развлечений за прошедшие, проведенные в трудоголическом мареве годы.

Всплывшая на экране ближайшего планшета корпоративная СМСка оповестила о скором визите «мистера Питера Паркера». Тони ухмыльнулся, едва не выронив зажатую между губ капусту, заранее представляя, как отыграется на всегда интересно реагирующем на различные сомнительного содержания подколы парне. Телефон слабо провибрировал рядом с бедром, а на загоревшемся экране загорелась СМС уже от самого Питера, подписанного довольно милым, на взгляд Тони, и вульгарным, по мнению Питера, «кудряшка Питти».

Волнительное ожидание тягуче распространилось по всему телу, заставляя невольно подобраться и подтянуть ближе ноги, чтобы избежать совсем уж заметной для себя самого дрожи. Даже скорая встреча с бумажками не очерняла предвкушение встречи с Питером, на общество которого за годы близости он подсел не меньше, чем на кофеин. Пацан, что проводил с ним практически все свое время, въелся в подкорку и стал кем-то вроде недодруга, но все равно не дотягивал — и Тони даже не знал, рад он этому или же наоборот.

Как ни крути, а равнодушным Паркер его не оставлял никогда, будоражил нервы и тело, охочее до симпатичных представителей рода человеческого — Питер, по счастливой случайности, был одним из них.

И Тони бы затащить в постель забавного помощника и успокоиться, но за первый же замеченный заинтересованный взгляд он получил от Пеппер по шее, причем буквально, а в комплекте с этим и пару угроз касательно того, что с ним сделают, если, только-только найденный, приличный ассистент, удачно выдранный из лап другой компании — где ему, безусловно, было бы не так хорошо, как в StarkIn, уверял себя Старк, — сбежит в закат с заявлением о домогательствах от самого Тони Старка. Благо, сделала это она вовремя, еще до того, как он, например, пустил в адрес новичка пару завлекающих «грязных» шуточек, потому что, ну, Тони не особо задумывался о последствиях собственных поступков. Так что со временем простое, практически стандартное желание обладать сменило курс на желание контактировать, но первично заданный темп общения менять уже не хотелось — у них с Питером выстроились эдакие отношения из раздела «любовь-ненависть», только ни любви, ни ненависти не было, было лишь что-то противоречивое, до категории «дружба» так и не дотянувшее. Тони этого, вроде как, немного хотелось, но и сейчас его тоже все устраивало.

К тому же, от вида милой мордочки, ничуть не изменившейся за прошедшие три с лишним года, периодически исправно вставало, и изначально чуть грубоватая манера поведения, выстроенная, когда он чуть ли не каждые пять минут был вынужден обрывать себя на отвешивании комплиментов, позволяла резко прекратить всякий разговор и уйти маяться куда-нибудь подальше, ожидая, пока напряжение спадет. Обиженное выражение на покрасневшем от то ли ярости, то ли обиды лице, сдержанности не добавляло, но у Тони ее и так было предостаточно.

Наполовину опустевшая тарелка сказала о том, что задумался он конкретно, а взрыв смеха на экране намекнул, что он еще и пропустил какой-то смешной момент, но голосовой интерфейс Пятницы сообщил, что «Питер Паркер в кабине лифта поднимается в пентхаус», и Тони принял как можно более расслабленную и чуточку сексуальную позу — мимолетно провоцировать то и дело залипающего Питера ему точно никто не запрещал.

***

Внезапно поступившее предложение о разработке проекта для Правительства несомненно заинтересовало молодого человека, но требовало согласия непосредственного руководства, то есть Тони — и он вполне мог себе позволить запросить то самое согласие лично, не прибегая к излишней бюрократии и бумажной волоките заранее. Поэтому Пит с еще более явным воодушевлением почти порхал до соседней высотки, на последнем этаже которой с комфортом и прочими «миллиардерскими» штучками расположился предмет его пристального внимания — «воздыханием» Паркер свои эмоции по отношению к Старку назвать пока побаивался и разумно опасался. С таким отношением к себе — это было более, чем благоразумно, и Питер это признавал. Безответная влюбленность точно не входила в его планы на ближайшее обозримое будущее — в них на первом месте стояло, может быть, повышение и точно стояло приобретение собственной квартирки поближе к Манхэттену, которую он не так давно присмотрел, и которую даже вполне может себе позволить купить. В конце концов, заработанные деньги он тратить никуда не спешил, а жизнь в недорогой съемной квартирке в хорошем районе Квинса не предполагала большие затраты, способные покрыть хотя бы четверть его зарплаты.

По личным наблюдениям Питера, Тони его отчего-то с самого начала недолюбливал, и даже не стеснялся всячески свое отношение показывать — это не смотря на в целом довольно сдержанный характер. Но, как Питер понял за проведенные вблизи него годы, сдержанностью Тони отличался лишь тогда, когда находился в обществе людей, не входящих в «близкий круг». Питер невольно влез в него, сам того особенно не желая, проводя регулярно огромное количество времени рядом — в лабораториях, мастерских, в офисе и довольно часто на различных конференциях. С оттяжкой, сильно сомневаясь, он мог бы назвать их приятелями, но — нет. Они всегда оставались лишь коллегами, пускай в общении и имела место быть юмористическая составляющая. В целом, Питер был доволен и тем, что имел.

Иной раз засматриваться на начальника ему это, конечно, никак не мешало, а внеплановый и вынужденный отдых от его общества привнес скорее раздрай в привычный ритм жизни и работы, нежели успокоение, как он изначально ожидал.

Работу пришлось сворачивать по-быстрому — на экране компьютера возникло уведомление-напоминалка о заранее намеченном в расписании визите к Главе. Здание Пит покинул уже спустя каких-то пять минут, по пути успев захватить в попавшемся по пути автомате кофе, да еще и стащить у знакомой секретарши надломанный накрахмаленный пончик, пока, прислонившись боком к отполированному стеклянному столу, ждал, когда она закончит регистрировать чип-трекер, встроенный в корпус кейса — к конфиденциальности и безопасности документации в Stark Industries относились не менее щепетильно, чем к безопасности рабочих условий в мастерских и лабораториях.

По итогу, к Тони Питер не просто шел — порхал на крыльях приподнятого настроения. Снаружи к вечеру распогодилось, промозглый ветер сменился на приятный и даже теплый, а от дождя, что моросил вплоть до полудня, не осталось ни одного влажного следа. Удлиненную ветровку цвета, как ни иронично, мокрого асфальта, Питер даже не застегнул, решив насладиться, вполне возможно, последним теплом, подаренным ньюйоркцам природой — поздняя осень скоро плавно перейдет в зиму и сменится действительно промозглой погодой, оставляющей на бледных щеках прохожих розовые отпечатки своих морозных лап.

Допуск к пентхаусу у него имелся уже года полтора как, поэтому с тем, чтобы попасть наверх, проблем никаких не возникло — его даже узнала и мило поприветствовала охрана на контрольно-пропускном пункте. Лифт к нему вел отдельный, что само за себя говорило о многом, так что проблем со скорым подъемом наверх не возникло — его привычно поприветствовала Пятница, искусственный интеллект, что управлял и компанией и, как оказалось, почти всей собственностью гениального миллиардера, а через десяток секунд он уже был одной ногой на втором уровне пентхауса, погруженного в полумрак. Вид вечернего Нью-Йорка будоражил даже ставший привычный к подобному взгляд, поэтому дыхание Питера неизменно перехватило на секунду-другую, стоило узреть красоту, распростертую за окном.

Тони, расслабленно сидящий напротив домашнего кинотеатра и смотрящий смутно знакомый Питеру ситком, не глядя на него, кивнул, отправляя в рот наполненную ложку. По приближению удалось рассмотреть лучше и внешний вид — темные пижамные штаны в широкую полоску болотного оттенка, черная футболка со следами чего-то явно несмываемого и неизменные часы, опоясывающие бледное запястье — Питер почему-то сомневался, что Тони в принципе их когда-либо снимает.

— Привет, пацан, — поздоровался тот уже после Питера, бросив беглый взгляд на шагающего к дивану Питера, уже успевшего сменить уличную обувь на одну из нескольких пар стоящих у лифта меховых тапочек, чем заслужил насмешливый взгляд и косую ухмылку. Несмотря на наличие тех самых тапок, пользовались гости ими довольно редко — гости в принципе в этом месте были редким событием, поэтому неудивительно. Но тапки все же стояли — Питер не хотел их игнорировать, все-таки они были довольно милы и очень даже удобны. А терпеть насмешки для него не было невыполнимой задачей.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Старк, — улыбнулся Питер, повторяя явно незамеченное за просмотром телевизора приветствие. — Я с бумажками, — улыбнулся, поднимая перед собой почти невесомый кейс. — И маленькой просьбой, но это потом. Сначала дела. Где займетесь, здесь или в кабинете? — сразу предложил, зная, что Тони часто предпочитает изменять комфортному рабочему столу расслабленным лежанием на диване даже в кабинете SI, не то что дома — все разы, что они вместе вынуждены были разбирать документацию на личной территории Старка, делали они это либо в кабинете на первом уровне, развалившись с комфортом на идеально мягком ковре, либо в этой самой гостиной, где ковер также был неплох. Как-то Питер даже задумался, а не приобретал ли Тони ковры с расчетом на то, что будет на них стоять реже, чем лежать? Он ведь мог.

В общем, офисную обстановку Тони не жаловал. Питера, в принципе, тоже, но выбора у него было не много — и в самом начале, и тем более сейчас.

— Глупые вопросы попрошу оставить за дверью, Питти, — Тони возвел глаза к потолку и будто бы опечаленно вздохнул — опечаленный, очевидно, «тупостью» помощника, который и попал к нему как раз за отсутствие сего довольно пагубного качества. Совершенно случайно и нелепо, к слову, попал.

В тот день Питер, наконец, должен был заступить на стажировку после выпуска из МТИ — парой дней ранее он вернулся из Кембриджа, и ему по доброте душевной выделили время на поиск жилья, чтобы в дальнейшем из-за этого не возникало проблем на его будущей предполагаемой работе — с условием, что за время стажировки он устроит работодателя в плане умений, знаний — и что его начальник в принципе будет доволен его работой. Питер в своих навыках был уверен, как ни в чем ином, но волноваться ему это никак не мешало. И посему было вполне ожидаемо, что он попал не в то здание, споткнулся о ногу не того человека — и попал не в ту жизнь, которая его ждала. Еще не ведая о своей — поистине фатальной — ошибке, он как на духу выложил мисс Вирджинии «Пеппер» Поттс свою подноготную, чем и заинтересовал ее, как потенциальный помощник своего нерадивого начальника, что пару недель назад выгнал очередного «мышонка», пробившегося в личные помощники Старка, но не выдержавшего испытания огнем.

Питер, конечно, после озвучивания заманчивого предложения, понял, что попал не туда, о чем не преминул сообщить и даже постарался поскорее убежать туда, где было более реально получить рабочее место, но так легко его никто отпускать не собирался.

В итоге, как ни странно, характерами со Старком они сошлись, если не брать в расчет пару «небольших нюансов» в качестве некоторой нетерпимости Тони в отношении Питера и их не совпадающих биоритмов. А он вполне мог пережить подобное, честно говоря.

Спустя десять минут они, обложившись бумагами, сидели друг напротив друга на месте сдвинутого левее стеклянного журнального столика, что пригождался Тони лишь для оставления своей бесценной подписи на бумагах, в которых он не сомневался, и без слов в привычном темпе упорядочивали их — Тони брал поданное, тщательно вчитывался, иногда комментировал, и подписывал, либо не подписывал, что означало, что нужно будет для начала отдать это на пересмотр у мисс Поттс и ее команды юристов.

— Расскажи, как дела идут без меня, Паркер, чего молчишь в тряпочку да слюнявишь важные документы одним взглядом, — задумчиво перелистнув страницу, вымолвил Тони, и бросил короткий взгляд в лицо Питера — он в тот момент, искренне считая себя незамеченным, благополучно наблюдал, как Тони, погруженный в раздумья, постукивал позолоченным «паркером» по своей все еще влажной после приема пищи губе и решал для себя, хочет ли он хоть когда-нибудь занять место этой, без сомнений, счастливой ручки. В конце концов, он в той же степени Паркер, что и та самая ручка, на кончике которой даже осталась пара-другая влажных следов, что та переняла от изогнувшихся в короткой усмешке губ.

Но прервали его еще тогда, когда он все еще не решил, поэтому вопрос так и остался открытым.

Питер не смог сдержать короткого вздоха, пронизанного облегчением, когда понял, что Тони, похоже, действительно считал, что смотрел Пит _только_ на документ.

— Ничего стоящего вашего внимания, — нервная улыбка с трудом скрыла за собой в легком испуге поджатые губы. Не хотелось бы, чтобы Старк нашел новый повод для насмешек в виде подмеченного более пристального, чем стоило, внимания Питера к своей гениальной персоне. Хотя сегодня Тони отличался каким-то непривычным спокойствием — не того Питер ожидал после перерыва в общении на целую неделю.

Обычно даже пары дней разлуки хватало, чтобы миллиардер в пассивном режиме накопил в себе как минимум десяток-другой различных шпилек по отношению к Питеру, так что удивление парня было вполне себе логичным. Хотя, может, Тони и правда настолько болен, что в его «светлую» голову даже не приходили мысли на тему того, как же на сей раз подразнить всегда эмоционально реагирующего на подобное пацана? Несмотря на уже давно не детский возраст, Питер чувствовал себя в такие моменты самым настоящим ребенком, будто ему не двадцать шесть, а шестнадцать — и он полон эмоций, тяжело поддающихся контролю.

Паркер с облегчением понял, что ответа на свою реплику не дождется — Тони снова опустил взгляд в стиснутые в руке документы, уложив локоть второй поверх стеклянной крышки стола. Со скучающим выражением лица он подпер щеку кулаком, совсем перестав обращать внимание на Питера. Комплект документов Тони держал увесистый, поэтому парень, вздохнув и в который раз за едва начавшийся вечер, который обещал быть долгим, распутал скрещенные ноги и, размяв плечи и шею, поднялся, поправив на бедрах завязанные узлом рукава наскоро стянутой с плеч  
ветровки — времени дойти до гардеробной не было, потому что Тони сразу взял его в оборот, что Питер и собирался исправить сейчас, пока было время побездельничать.

Гардеробных у Тони было три: две общих, для верхней одежды, на каждом из двух этажей, и одна где-то в недрах его личных комнат, в которых Питеру как-то до сих пор не довелось побывать. Одна была буквально под боком, и увидеть неприметную дверь в стене можно было из любой точки пентхауса, который был обустроен по типу квартиры-студии, видимо, для создания ощущения того, что пространства в помещении еще больше, чем есть на самом деле — а с видом из окна оно казалось и вовсе бесконечным. Вторая же располагалась этажом ниже, поэтому Питер рационально выбрал ту, что находилась ближе всего.

Телефон звонко сообщил о пришедшем сообщении, поэтому, только начав открывать дверь гардеробной, он вынужден был остановиться и выудить из узкого кармана снова подавшее сигнал устройство. Друг, Нед, звал через пару часов пересечься у него, поесть пиццу да посмотреть какое-нибудь кино, но Питер сомневался, что успеет вовремя — кто знает, насколько Тони растянет эту нудятину?

Печальный вздох сам собой вырвался из искривившихся в досадной гримасе губ. С Недом Пит не виделся уже недели три точно, и это несколько угнетало. Они были лучшими друзьями со средней школы, и раз уж учёба в разных университетах и городах не смогла их разлучить, не хотелось бы, чтобы тому причиной послужила всего лишь работа.

Впрочем, Паркер все равно был уверен в их дружбе, как ни в чем другом. От этой мысли на лице появилась счастливая улыбка, а в груди разлилось приятное тепло. Телефон снова перекочевал в карман, а руки благополучно развязали болтающийся узел.

Дверь распахнулась, не издав ни единого звука, явив Питеру нутро просторной, абсолютно пустой гардеробной. Позади послышался тихий шелест перебираемых бумаг, и взгляд сам собой упал на зеркало, вмонтированное во внутреннюю сторону двери. Бликами в сетчатку ударил свет, исходящий от зажегшихся над зоной гостиной светильников, но чужой, немного рассеянный, капельку задумчивый и практически хищно прищуренный взгляд не заметить было сложно. Зрение Питера, до сегодняшнего дня, никогда не подводило, и он искренне сомневался, что оно вдруг решилось на столь сомнительный проступок.

Тони смотрел не в документы, которые все еще с осторожностью перебирал, он смотрел даже не в лицо Питеру, как можно было бы ожидать. Плевать, что стоял Пит, повернувшись к нему спиной. Это можно было сделать через отражение.

Тони смотрел на задницу Питера, и его, похоже, это ничуть не смущало.

Юркнувший между чужих губ язык заставил Питера изумленно вздрогнуть, напряженно моргнуть и быстро отвести взгляд от зеркального Тони, который, будто очнувшийся от транса, скользнул глазами выше, очерчивая невольно напрягшуюся спину. Перспектива быть застигнутым за подглядыванием… А подглядыванием ли? В конце концов, это на него «подглядывали». Или, скорее, поглядывали.

 _Искоса глядели_.

Питер торопливо ступил внутрь гардеробной, схватил первую попавшуюся деревянную, покрытую скрипучим лаком вешалку, куда и пристроил немного измятую на спине ветровку.

Выходил он из гардеробной, впервые в жизни на собственном опыте осознавая, что такое когнитивный диссонанс.

Это когда ты на протяжении трех лет искренне веришь, что тебя терпят лишь за отличные навыки, что тебя почти _ненавидят_ , а потом ловишь чужой — _ни разу не ожидаемый_ — взгляд на своей заднице. Не сказать, что на нее смотрели настолько редко, но Старка он за этим делом застал действительно впервые. Это… Несколько шокировало.

Тони _будто бы по-прежнему_ смотрел в документы, не изменив ни позы, ни положения держащей бумаги руки, но теперь Питер знал, _чем_ он был занят, когда Пит отвернулся.

Интересно, часто ли такое бывало?

Питер не знал, что и думать. В горле как-то незаметно пересохло, поэтому он сразу взял курс на кухонную зону, надеясь, что в холодильнике найдется что-то вроде сока или обычной сладкой газировки. Вода ни за что не перебила бы непонятный, фантомный вкус, вдруг возникший во рту.

Всю дорогу Питер упорно косил взгляд на невозмутимого Тони, но ни одного косого взгляда, ни одного лишнего движения — чисто.

— Мистер Старк, будете что-нибудь пить? — подал голос Питер, остановившись у кухонной стойки лицом к Тони. — Или есть? Хоть что-то?

— Ты не служанка, Питер, не забывай, — ухмыльнулся Старк, подняв взгляд на лицо Питера. Расстояние в несколько метров показалось таким ничтожно малым, словно его и нет вообще, в том время как Тони заглядывает ему в глаза, находясь точно напротив. Близко. — Но я не против кофе, так уж и быть, — склонил тот голову в жесте благодарности — благодарности же? — и, тихо шурша, положил документы в стопку «одобренного».

— Кофе так кофе, — про себя пробормотал Питер, отворачиваясь. Кофе-машина была отменной, поэтому Питеру предстояло лишь подставить кружку и нажать на нужную кнопку — остальное она сделает за него. Запустив процесс, Паркер тряхнул головой, отойдя к огромному серебристому холодильнику уже за тем, что необходимо ему.

Сок Питеру достался апельсиновый — не самый его любимый, но странную ни то горечь, ни то сладость, образовавшуюся на языке, его вкус перебил просто отлично. Пластиковую бутыль он прихватил с собой, на тот случай, если ему снова вдруг приспичит чем-то «шокировать» языковые рецепторы. Объемная кружка кофе с комфортом уместилась в ладони, даже не доставляя излишнего дискомфорта своей температурой, как Пит изначально ожидал.

— Можешь пока заняться своими делами, а не сидеть и мозолить о меня глаза, — глотнув взятого со столика кофе, крепко зажмурившись и опустив на лицо выражение почти-блаженства, сказал Тони, взглянув на только усевшегося напротив Питера.

— Это чем например? — нахмурился тот, только заметив, что уже прилично — _и не очень прилично, честно сказать,_ — зажевал собственную несчастную губу, жалобно саднящую и ноющую от того, как рьяно мужчина ее грыз, забывшись.

Тони пожал плечами, поставив кружку на прежнее место:

— Телевизор посмотри, посиди в интернете, неужели не найдешь себе более стоящего занятия, чем с упоением разглядывать какого-то старого, больного миллиардеришку? — голос так и сочился неприкрытой иронией.

Питер недоверчиво заломил бровь, немного прищурившись:

— Вы ведь в курсе, что старше меня всего на десять лет? Могу считать «старикашку» камнем в свой огород? Тогда…

— Десять? Думал на двадцать. Выглядишь на четырнадцать, _карапуз_ , — сверкнув из-за приставленной к губам кружки улыбки, насмешливо перебил Тони негодующе прищурившегося Питера.

— Плоховато у вас с математикой, для миллиардера, сколотившего свое состояние по большей части за ее счет, — прямо сказал Питер тоном, ничем не отличимым от обычного, хотя наружу так и рвались более колкие слова — не сказать, что обидные, нет, но сказать он их все равно бы не решился.

— Как видишь, сколотил, значит, достаточно неплохо. Тебя, _малыш_ , тогда еще, наверное, даже не было.

Питер хмыкнул, помолчал немного и, скептически поджав все еще саднящие губы, прищурился:

— Что-то вы, мистер Старк, какой-то добрый сегодня. Неужто болезнь повлияла на вашу способность «выпускать коготочки», — процитировал Пит когда-то сказанное мисс Поттс по поводу увиденного ею момента проявления грубости Тони — естественно, предназначена она была не ей, а Питеру. — Даже не послали ни разу, а ведь уже час почти прошел, — хмыкнул, смахнув невидимую пылинку с бедра, и, отведя назад руки, оперся ладонями в ковер и с показным беспокойством покачал головой. Джинсы туго, почти до дискомфорта облепили колени, а пушистый тапок неслышно плюхнулся с ноги на пол, выставляя напоказ питеровы люрексовые носки — те были пронизаны почти невидимыми серебристыми нитями и ближе к пальцам имели такие «супер-милые» рисунки с мультяшными котиками. Любил Питер разные милые и, что главное, мягкие и удобные носки, а рабочий дресс-код как раз благополучно, к его удовольствию, их пропускал.

Тони заметно напрягся — и Питер услышал звук шаркнувших о немного сильнее, чем следовало бы, стиснутых в чужой руке бумаг. Питер заинтересованно вскинул бровь: действительно, интересно выходит.

***

Не сказать, что Старк был удивлён тем, что один из его беглых (или _не очень_ беглых) взглядов, в конце концов, заметили. Ничто не вечно, и Паркер, походу, пребывал в счастливом неведении все три предыдущих года, и наконец… Сорвался с цепи. Иначе никак его поведение Тони объяснить не мог. Всего пару минут назад он привычно мялся, а потом вдруг — после того, как Тони имел наглость позволить себе попялиться на по-настоящему выдающуюся задницу протеже, — уже развязно расселся, как никогда раньше не делал, и стал выглядеть… Ну раз в пять соблазнительнее, нежели обычно.

Неудивительно, что Тони растерялся, как только Паркер внезапно изменил манеру поведения.

Безразличное выражение с лица, усилием воли, конечно, не сошло, но некую напряженность в теле он ощутил вполне явно — так же явно, как осознание того, что, если этот мелкий говнюк возьмется его соблазнять, то никакие угрозы от Пеппер его не остановят. В конце концов, он не железный же. И люди они взрослые.

Но выверенная привычка держать себя в руках по отношению к верному помощнику дала о себе знать — в голове возникла мысль, что нет, первый шаг он уж точно не сделает. Уж точно не тогда, когда вполне возможно, что Питер вообще решил подобным образом немного поиздеваться за былые грешки Тони — он действительно вел себя сегодня довольно… Мягко. Не как всегда. А за проявленную слабость, как известно, иногда приходится дорого платить.

Тони, хмыкнув, растянул влажные губы в улыбке, которая представляла собой скорее хищный оскал:

— Пацан, не работаешь, так хоть другим не мешай. Всё выпытать надо, прохвост. Можешь еще в бумажках порыться, если заскучал, только под ногами не болтайся.

Паркер обиженно поджал губы — до того привычно, что Тони даже хотел сперва улыбнуться в ответ на сие действие, но вовремя остановился, — и нахмурился, дернув плечом, укрытым стандартной белой рубашкой. Дресс-кодом он никогда не пренебрегал, в отличие от главы компании.

— Ну и ладно, я же просто спросил. — Обиженный фырк летел уже куда-то в сторону от Старка, а взгляд сделался еще и до черта досадным. Тони, все равно привыкший, тихо усмехнулся, оглядев соблазнительно выглядывающую из-за нелепого носка щиколотку. Горит сарай? Гори и хата.

***

Питер засомневался в собственных выводах — потому что, ну, никогда нельзя быть до конца уверенным, что твой начальник — и на минуточку, по совместительству Тони Старк, — на тебя «запал». В принципе это могло было быть вообще что угодно, может, у него на заднице вообще какое-нибудь огроменное пятно, и Тони молча смотрел на нее, лишь бы позже вдоволь поржать, а он тут развел… Ладно.

Стоп.

Такими взглядами не нравящиеся задницы не окидывают — это точно.

Тони Старк — открытый бисексуал — это сто пятьдесят процентов из ста. Он лично не раз видел его в компании симпатичных мужчин.

Именно поэтому отрицать данный вариант, как минимум, глупо. Как максимум — недальновидно. Все-таки Тони Питеру сколько-то да нравился, и, опять же, как минимум переспать с ним — идея довольно заманчивая. На счет продолжения он сомневался — репутация отпетого плейбоя все же не из воздуха берется, — но даже так… В общем, Питер _размышлял_.

Поджав вновь ставшие сухими губы, Пит нервно облизнулся, резко повернулся обратно, почти заставив себя это сделать, и наткнулся на опущенный вниз взгляд. Много ума не надо иметь, чтобы проследить его и понять, что Тони разглядывал ту самую ногу, что осталась без тапки. Не сказать, что Паркер удивился — он ждал подобного, и даже _хотел,_ чтобы Старк обратил внимание.

Небольшой и вполне перспективный план начал зарождаться в голове попутно с нарастающим предвкушением в теле.

— Пялитесь на меня, мистер Старк? — вновь задал вопрос Питер, слабо дернув парой пальцев, на которые взгляд Тони тут же переметнулся. А после неторопливо проскользил вверх — к лицу Пита, чьи щеки непременно, посмотрись он в зеркало, представили бы собой то еще фаер-шоу.

— Флиртуете со мной, мистер Паркер? — не остался тот в долгу. Бумаги с шорохом упали на ковер, а Тони, не разрывая зрительного контакта, вновь подхватил со столика кофе и гулко, нарушая вдруг ударившую по нервам тишину, отпил.

— Возможно, — обронил, несколько раз часто моргнув и стиснув в ладони ворс ковра, но сохранив нейтральное выражение лица.

— Возможно… — краем рта улыбнулся Тони, задумчиво и вообще как-то тоскливо вздохнув, отставляя кружку на положенное ей место. — Трахнемся?

— Давай… — слово изо рта вырвалось, определенно, раньше, чем Питер успел обдумать решение — но не то чтобы оно в итоге было бы иным, — да и звучало тоже не менее тоскливо, чем выглядел Тони.

Рассеянность за мгновение сменилась сосредоточенностью — у обоих. Вряд ли хоть один из них, задавая вопрос и давая ответ, думал, что взгляды выльются сразу в подобное, но, признаваясь честно, ни Питеру, ни, тем более, Тони мысль о том, что они возьмут — и просто займутся сексом, не претила. Возможно, не оглядываясь на специфический склад общения, они все же достаточно близки, чтобы иметь секс как бы «по дружбе».

Питер открыл рот, причмокнул губами, не зная, что сказать — а Тони молча, неотрывно смотрел на него, — но после, подумав секунду, повел плечом, сбрасывая внезапно обнаруженный ступор, и кивнул на разбросанные и разложенные бумаги:

— Документы-то прибрать надо.

— Звучит разумно.

***

Пит поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, и крепче стиснул скрещенные за спиной Тони ноги. Тот, нежась в мягких, ухоженных, прохладных ладонях, обхватывающих лицо, неторопливо отвечая на поцелуй, схватился пальцами за немного задранную на чужой спине рубашку и, ухмыльнувшись, вытянул ту из брюк, тут же проскользнув ладонью под одежду. Горячая, в противовес рукам Питера, спина ощущалась не менее нежной, даже бархатной, и прикосновения к ней явно доставляли парню удовольствие — он довольно промычал в неглубокий поцелуй и притерся к животу Тони уже начинающей наливаться плотью.

Язык, до сих пор не пробравшийся дальше ровного ряда зубов, больше раздражал, чем радовал, поэтому Питер, тяжело сглотнув, хрипло вздохнул, опуская одну руку на почти голое из-за узких лямок майки плечо, загорелое и такое _манящее_ , что его захотелось не просто потрогать, а пару раз куснуть. Толкнул Тони, оторвавшегося от дивана, чтобы прильнуть ближе, обратно и зарылся во взъерошенные волосы на затылке, заставляя откинуть голову и шире приоткрыть рот, протяжно простонав, — чем Питер и воспользовался, ворвавшись языком глубоко внутрь.

Рука Тони, свободная от каких-либо важных действий и просто лежащая на упругом боку, скользнула вниз и, без всякого стыда, сильно сжала твердое от напряжения полушарие. О да, сделать это Тони хотел едва ли не с момента их с Питером знакомства, и осознание, что он теперь _может_ трогать Питера, если _хочет_ это сделать, определенно доставляло. А он хочет — и хочет многое. Впрочем, как и внаглую рассевшийся на нем пацан, что поспешил засунуть язык ему поглубже в глотку и, по правде, выглядел, может, лет на двадцать.

Тони и до спальни был не прочь добраться, но Питер сразу фыркнул что-то себе под нос, за секунду оказавшись сидящим в его ногах, сложенных лотосом — тот и сам так сидел все время, это уже вполне можно считать их общей привычкой. Рот Тони практически заткнули поцелуем — нежно, но, черт, реально заткнули, да так, что он вдруг остро ощутил, что это не он _дал себя поймать_ , а его взяли и внаглую выловили.

Может, еще и трахнут сегодня его, а не он? Ну, вот это, конечно, вряд ли.

— Перестань так громко думать, Тони, и займись делом, — пробормотал Паркер, устав от того, что целуется практически один — Тони отвечал вяло, неторопливо, и это раздражало, потому что он знал, что тот может _горячее_. Поцелуями спустился к оголенной и полностью открытой для действий шее, наслаждаясь звуками тяжелого дыхания, опаляющего ухо.

Тони еле сдержал зарождающийся в груди стон, а рефлекторное движение бедер выдало с потрохами, что он уже во всеоружии — член стоял так, что трещало за ушами, а пальцы на ногах безвольно поджимались. Протяжное и до безумия хриплое «Тони» набатом било в ушах, разгоняя по телу стайки шаловливых мурашек и призывая к активным действиям — Старк вдруг, дернувшись от слабого, но ощутимого укуса у основания шеи, зашипел сквозь зубы и оттянул Паркера от себя за вьющиеся на затылке волосы, чтобы втянуть, наконец, в нормальный поцелуй — тот, в котором участвуют оба, а не по отдельности.

— Почаще зови меня по имени, это делает меня более продуктивным, — пробормотал, когда Питер отстранился, чтобы отдышаться. Тот ухмыльнулся — так, как это всегда делал Старк, и это определенно нашло отклик в его покоцанной душонке, — и притерся стояком к напрягшемуся от неожиданности животу.

— Ебливый не значит продуктивный, _Тони_ , — смешок вышел нагловатым, фраза пошлой, а вид потрепанного Питера, всегда такого опрятного, привел в восторг. Парня это, очевидно, тоже будоражило.

Не став затыкать оказавшийся до черта грязным рот поцелуем, Тони предложил подняться и перебраться в более приспособленное для разврата местечко. Питер противиться не стал — оставил влажный поцелуй на скуле и провокационно прильнул грудью, одновременно с тем распутав скрещенные за спиной Тони ноги.

Перспектива собрать пыль со всех поверхностей показалась заманчивой, даже очень. Они потеряли пару десятков секунд, погрязнув в объятиях друг друга, но первым очнулся Тони — он, заговорщески улыбнувшись, бросил скорый взгляд из-под ресниц и, отодвинувшись, снова притянул Питера ближе пальцами за шелковистые шлевки, сталкиваясь с ним пах к паху. Мелькнувшие в глазах Питера искры было бы видно из окон соседнего небоскреба, если бы не зеркальные стекла апартаментов Тони — наверняка.

Брюки Паркера соскользнули вниз до смешного быстро, оставив лишь воспоминания о глухом ударе металлической пряжки ремня о ковер — и они оба стали выглядеть так, будто не выходили из дома добрую неделю.

Потрепанная одежда — та, что осталась.

Всклоченные, будто не знающие расчески, волосы, немного блестящие под светом тусклых светильников, что ИИ оставила, как только поняла, что работой они пока заниматься не планируют — не в самом ближайшем будущем уж точно.

Вывернутые наизнанку не шмотки — души, нашедшие отражение в горящих взглядах.

Переплелись пальцами, торопясь снова воссоединиться, и торопливо зашагали в известном одному Тони направлении — Питер о местоположении личной спальни хозяина пентхауса понятия не имел, так что та могла быть вообще везде, где угодно, даже этажом ниже.

Шлепки босых ног Тони отражались в ушах Питера в стократ громче, чем было на самом деле, подгоняя идти быстрее и стискивать сильнее ладонь, впиваясь коротко стриженными ногтями в линии жизни, смело пересекающие чужую ладонь.

Глухой стон вырвался из горла раньше, чем пришло осознание происходящего — его прижали к стене, почти вплавляя в жесткую, шероховатую поверхность. Горячее тело сзади опалило жаром не хуже печи, сердце и дыхание сбились с только налаженного ритма, а Питер обнаружил на глубине сознания мысль, что нет, это не стена шероховатая, это он скулой прижат к волосам, упавшим с макушки. Он к волосам, а те — к зеркалу, холодящему грудь, пах, бедра.

— Что ты?.. — начал было говорить, но закончить не смог — чужие пальцы грубо стиснули щеки, заставляя повернуться назад через силу, через ощущение легкой, ноющей боли, которой отозвалась непривычная к подобным подвигам шея, а после его от шока стиснутые губы мягко и до странного нежно раздвинули языком, оставив влажный след в самом уголке рта. Конец предложения ему удалось промычать.

— Я, Питер… — в задницу всего через пару тонких слоев одежды вжался отлично ощущающийся, рельефный член, и мысль, что это не просто чей-то, это член _Тони_ , захотелось иррационально, беспричинно заныть, завыть — и притереться в ответ, ощутить внутри. Весь. Целиком.

Полностью.

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, Питер, — еще толчок — и Паркера сильнее вжало в зеркало; от возбуждения горело все, что только могло — уши, лицо, спина, задница, _всё_ , включая член, головкой отирающий резинку трусов и сводящий с ума, _сходящий с ума_ от холода зеркальной поверхности, от которой не было возможности оторваться. — Но еще сильнее я хочу, чтобы ты увидел, на что я остервенело дрочил в течение трех лет, не имея возможности прикоснуться, ты, _маленький_ …

Вместо ответа изо рта вышел жалкий хрип, а самое лучшее, что он смог сделать — приложив силы, податься назад, прижаться задницей теснее и ухмыльнуться, зная, что да, это заметят — на него смотрят.

Смотрят, не отрываясь.

Давление сзади ослабло, и Питер, чувствуя легкую слабость в теле, следуя за чужими руками, отступил на пару шагов назад, тут же впившись глазами в зеркало, в котором отражались они в полный рост и огромная спальня позади.

Собственный внешний вид заставил задохнуться — так… по-детски, и явно не на свой возраст. Сейчас Питер выглядел точно как в одном из фильмов «для взрослых»: измятая белая, все еще наглухо застегнутая рубашка, выглядывающие из-под подола красные трусы и, в довершение образа, бликующие от освещения носки. Гнездо на голове — отдельная тема, не менее душещипательная.

А за спиной — Тони, словно пришедший с другого конца координатной прямой. Темная одежда, более темные волосы, глаза, _взгляд_.

— Смотришь? — бормотание на ухо, горечь дыхания и ладонь, проскальзывающая под подол рубашки, поднимающая его, медленно, словно дразня — и дразня на самом деле. Оголяя словно очерченный материей боксеров член с небольшим пятном оставшегося на ткани предэякулята. Судорожный кивок получается рваным, будто Питер дрожит от холода. — Смотри.

Тони не отпускал лицо ни на секунду, лишь немного ослабил хватку, чтобы не оставить следов, которые будут сходить еще несколько дней, но свободной ладони можно позволить множество прекрасных вещей. Например, прибраться под резинку вырвиглазных трусов и _показать_ … Многое.

Большой палец огладил явно выделяющуюся под тканью головку, пока сам Старк боролся с желанием снова вжать в зеркало и _просто трахнуть_. Но он — не он, если не возьмет свое в полной мере, а просто надкусит.

Питер дернулся от прикосновения, приникая к груди и оказывая давление на член, которому уже давно тесновато в домашних штанах, поддерживаемых одним лишь завязанным на плебейский «бантик» шнурком. Тони вздохнул, задушив стон, уже готовый вырваться изо рта, и подцепил губами теплую мочку, синхронно с тем, без расшаркиваний, сжав в ладони привлекательный ствол, который он обязательно в ближайшее время облюбует губами — осталось лишь дождаться более подходящего момента. Может, когда они уже доберутся до его роскошной кровати, может, рядом с ней…

Поглаживать через ткань не то же самое, что имея полный контакт, кожа к коже, но он быстро исправил эту оплошность, проскользнув, наконец, под тугую резинку и с осторожностью обхватив бархатный, местами влажный ствол. Питер в объятиях дрогнул, но не чтобы вырваться или отвернуться, а рефлекторно, но пальцы на щеках Тони сжал сильнее, давая понять, что нет, не выйдет — никак.

Только смотреть, не оборачиваясь и не отворачиваясь, не упуская из виду ни-че-го. Абсолютно.

Тони бы Питеру и глаза держал открытыми, чтобы он не упускал ничего из того, что с ним сделают, что с ним _хотят_ сделать — до безумия, до скрученного в животе тугого узла, что до одури хочется распутать, растянуть, развязать — избавиться.

В отражении Питер покраснел пуще прежнего: по лицу разлилась краска не стыда — возбуждения, коленки, вопреки тому, что их никто даже не трогал, порозовели, а бедра, что Пит так активно сжимал, вскоре грозили слиться по оттенку с нижним бельем. На лице всё то же выражение — отсутствующее, но сам напряжен до предела. Тони это ощущал лучше, чем когда-либо ранее. Потому что раньше не мог себе позволить находиться столь близко, теперь — мог. И находился.

Пальцы, уже запачканные смазкой, сдвинули крайнюю плоть, давая руке возможность без помех бродить по горячей плоти, доводить до исступления, заставлять яростно выгибаться, прижимаясь теснее — не оставляя ни единого миллиметра расстояния. До безумия правильные движения руки, скользнувший в рот палец, что тут же, под аккомпанемент из несдержанного стона, обвил мокрый от слюны язык — у зеркального Питера из уголка рта вытекла крошечная влажная дорожка, прекратившая свой путь лишь на границе челюсти, словно вырезанной из гранита — правильная форма и сопутствующий этому великолепный изгиб.

Частое-частое моргание — но зажмуриться Паркер себе не давал, ясно осознавая, что от него ждут именного этого, того, что он будет наблюдать. Он не мог оступиться, не сейчас — не сегодня и не в этой жизни. Не этим вечером.

Кульминация наступила внезапно для всех — Питер дернулся, почти упал лбом на зеркало, споткнувшись о так и лежащие где-то в щиколотках трусы и утянув за собой Тони, простонавшего от слишком резкого движения — удовольствие пронзило внезапно и резко, ударяя и в голову, и вообще всюду, везде, где есть нервные окончания.

Белесые разводы, стекающие по зеркальной поверхности, внимания привлекли ровно ноль: Тони, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, подхватил подрагивающего после оргазма парня на руки и отнес того, загнанно дышащего, на кровать, упав рядом.

Безбожно трясущимися, по ощущениям, руками, Питер обвил Тони за часто вздымающуюся грудь, перекинул колено через его расслабленную ногу и скользнул выше — до самого паха, туда, где вздыблена ткань штанов. Зацепил самый край, низ, тем самым выталкивая из Старка короткий вздох, сопряженный с вдруг заходившими под кожей желваками.

Сделал так еще, снова начиная чувствовать томление глубоко в груди и в паху тоже, а тяжесть чужого члена под коленом ощущалась не просто восхитительно — шикарно. Тони несдержанно простонал и даже ругнулся — грязно, очень грязно ругнулся, — а затем, скинув руку и ногу с себя, накрыл телом и поцеловал — впился в губы, укусил, послав по телу Паркера вспышку сильнейшего возбуждения, и скользнул языком в удивлении приоткрывшийся рот.

Торс ногами Питер обхватил рефлекторно, на инстинктах — в погоне за близостью желанного тела. Пушистый ворс носок защекотал оголившуюся из-за сползшей майки поясницу.

Пока Питер отдавался ощущениям и тискал Тони, тот, не отрываясь от их занятия, _очень увлекательного занятия_ , дотянулся до тумбочки и выудил из ящика початый бутылек смазки и нераспечатанную пачку презервативов, пока что лежащих у соседней подушки и дожидающихся своего часа.

Питер снова возбужден — движения стали резче, отчаяннее. Более открытыми, просящими.

И Тони ни за что не смог бы отказать. И никогда — ясно как день.

На палец, щедро политый смазкой, Питер подался еще рьяней, чем к руке, держащей за полувставший член. На двух — застонал, прогнувшись почти до хруста. На трех — разразился в мольбах, оставляя рваные поцелуи по всему лицу и шее мужчины, вцепился пальцами в сильные предплечья, невольно оцарапывая ногтями, _задыхаясь_.

— Мистер Старк, вот так, да, — прогнулся, насаживаясь без стеснения и без раздумий. — _Тони_ , да… — гортанный стон едва не разодрал горло Питеру и чуть не оглушил Тони, довольно улыбнувшегося при виде представшего перед ним зрелища.

В себя Пит принял удивительно легко, как для задницы, которую пришлось растягивать с нуля, и даже застонал, сразу стало понятно, не от боли или дискомфорта, а потому что Тони удачно вошел, пройдясь по замеченной ранее простате.

Зажмурился, потерявшись в ощущениях — пальцы на бедрах, крепко удерживающие на месте, длинный, толстый член внутри, почти перманентно лупящий по самой чувствительной в теле точке, и глаза, поволоченные восхитительной дымкой, глядящие прямо в душу, пронзая ту насквозь.

Рубашка сбилась под поясницей, стягивая горло наглухо застегнутым воротом, душа все сильнее при каждом приносящем удовольствие толчке, и Тони, безошибочно поняв суть проблемы, с легкостью пробрался руками под воротник. На то, чтобы разом оторвать все до последней чертовой пуговицы, сил, в пылу секса, ушло совершенно нисколько, а по времени заняло ровно секунду — миг.

Зато теперь ничто не мешало приникнуть к розовой от напряжения и возбуждения груди, чем Старк и воспользовался, захватив беззащитный сосок в плен своего рта, выбив тем самым из Питера самый нежный и протяжный стон из всех, услышанных мужчиной ранее — не только от него, а _в жизни_. Самый.

Обхватившая член рука подводит к неминуемому финалу Питера, а беспорядочно сжимающееся нутро заставляет кончить и Тони, заглушившего невольный стон в поцелуе.

Переплестись конечностями и прижаться показалось самым лучшим вариантом из миллиардов возможных.

***

Кофе на двоих этим утром Тони готовил впервые. И с удовольствием.

Что ж, возможно, им действительно стоит попробовать.


End file.
